


Untitled Scott x Derek Drabble

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, M/M, Photographer Derek, Veterinarian Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2635685/chapters/5883050">this ficlet</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Scott x Derek Drabble

“No Stiles, I can’t leave work right now,” Scott said, phone tucked between his ear and his shoulder as he settled the pit bull puppy into it’s kennel. “I just finished a surgery and I need to watch her for the next hour to make sure she’s okay.” He closed the kennel door and did a cursory check on the other animals. “Stiles, I am not helping you pick out costumes for whatever Con you and Danny are going to, that’s what your husband is for.”

A delicate cough from the doorway made Scott nearly drop his phone. He glanced over at the reason for his almost panic attack and smiled. “Stiles, go ask your super hot, desperately in love with you husband what you two should go as and leave me out of it,” he said. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Costume shopping, huh?” Derek asked as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders.

“Sometimes I think he forgets he’s married,” Scott replied, leaning back a bit against Derek. “Comes from us being best friends since we were toddlers.”

“So, how was your day, Dr. McCall?” Derek asked, giving Scott a little squeeze.

“Fairly calm,” Scott replied. “And yours?”

“Not calm at all,” Derek replied. “Fussy models and horrible assistants and I am so glad the day is over.”

“I have to hang out here to watch Ophelia and make sure she’s doing okay,” Scott said. “Just for an hour, though.”

“I’m okay hanging out here for an hour,” Derek said, pressing a kiss to Scott’s temple. “Maybe I could unpack my camera, take a few shots.”

“If it will help make your day better, you can do whatever you want,” Scott replied.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Derek teased.

“Within reason, Derek,” Scott said. “No traumatizing the animals.”

“That would be tragic,” Derek replied with a grin. “I’ll save the traumatizing stuff for the bedroom.” 

Scott reached back and smacked Derek’s hip playfully. “Nothing we do in the bedroom is traumatizing,” he said. “At least not to me. Stiles would say different, especially if I mentioned that thing you did last night.”

“Yeah, well Stiles doesn’t need to know the thing I did last night,” Derek said. “Stiles tells us enough about his bedroom shenanigans with his husband.”

“Shenanigans, huh?” Scott teased. “Yeah, Stiles kinda doesn’t have a filter. Guess I’m just used to it.”

“I’m getting used to it,” Derek murmured.

“He likes you,” Scott said. “Thinks you’re good for me.” He chuckled when Ophelia let out a very undignified snort in her sleep.

“Come on, I brought dinner from the Korean barbeque place around the corner,” Derek said. “I set it up in the break room.”

“Aww, you do care,” Scott teased, turning in Derek’s arms.

Derek laughed and leaned in, kissing Scott sweetly. “You know it,” he replied.


End file.
